fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Existence Software
|owner= |color1=#8209ec |color2=#d5aaf9 |color3=#c69ec1 }} Existence Software, Ltd. is a company founded by . They are well-known for not finishing any games they make. History The company was originally known as Leading Games before being changed in 2011, and then known as Orange Productions until mid-2014. In July 2011, Orange Productions created a joint company alongside , known as Q Entertainment. Q Entertainment only developed a single game (Va Mades) before being closed. In early 2014, they merged with sockpuppet company Alpha Generations, Inc., and acquired all of their intellectual properties. Later that same week, they created Orangutang Pizza, which is the company that will handle all of the games published by . In March 2014, Orange Productions announced that they will attend their first video game expo, the in April of the same year. During the showcase, they spoke about many of their new IP's, including and Time Souls, the latter of which would eventually come to be scrapped. In May 2014, the company joined together with the creator of the series, , to create the umbrella fighter-shooter Tamashī. This was the company's first collaboration project since their remodelling, with their previous one, Fantendo Kart: Helden, being developed during 2012 alongside . Later that same week, the company was also approached by to help them, and a group of select others, on their new umbrella fighter Malign Quarantine. On May 12, they announced that they would be attending [[User blog:Exotoro/Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive|'' ]], and the next day they revealed to be changing their name from Orange Productions to their third name: Mind's Eye Productions. In July 2014, their subsidiary, Soul Split Gaming, was shut down and re-merged with Mind's Eye Productions. The company was renamed to "Existence Software". Existence Software's subsidiary is known as " ", and they create many of the similar products that Existence does, but does not carry over any of the original IP's carried on Fantendo. On April 15, 2015, Jake, the founder of both Existence and Blackout, was confirmed to be working alongside eight other developers on the game '' (M9P). List of games The company has been recreated twice from its founding in 2008. Among some of the old games the company made were Mario Kart: Christmas Dash!!, Animal-Crossing Racing! and PokéQuest, with the first of them being the most popular. All were abandoned in early 2010 or so. The company was once again redone in 2014, dropping some of their old games, including Mario & Sonic: All-Stars Racing, Mario Party X, Super Mario Strikers: X League and the entirety of the Spy'd series. Akuma no mon.png|link=Akuma no mon (series) Animal Crossing amiibo Festival 2 logo.png|link=Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival 2 BLOCKade logo.png|link=BLOCKade Bola Parasola.png|link=Bola Parasola BowieQuest New.png|link=BowieQuest (ACL) ACL-Cartoon Network PTE EX.png|link=Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion EX Cylindricity Saga.png|link=Cylindricity Saga ACL Danganronpa Warriors.png|link=Danganronpa: Warriors of Despair Enigma Contract.png|link=The Enigma Contact Fandro RPG-Stray By Me.png|link=Fandro RPG: Stray By Me ACL-FSB-2017 logo.png|link=Fantendo Smash Bros. X Cooltext450585303.png|link=Fantendo War I: The Beginning The Logo For Hideo Kojima Presents- Five Nights with Norman Reedus' Funky Fetus - A Hideo Kojima Game.png|link=Hideo Kojima Presents: Five Nights with Norman Reedus' Funky Fetus — A Hideo Kojima Game ACL-HW2 logo.png|link=Hyrule Warriors II (ACL) JSSB 2017 logo.png|link=Jake's Super Smash Bros. JakesTomodachiLife.png|link=Jake's Tomodachi Life Jumping 2051.png|link=Jumping: 2051 ACL-Mario Kart 9 logo.png|link=Mario Kart 9 (ACL) MKDimensionsBlast3Dlogo.png|link=Mario Kart Dimensions MKHs logo English.png|link=Mario Kart Hyperspeed MKSilver boxart.png|link=Mario Kart Silver MarioKartSpeedlogo.png|link=Mario Kart Speedway ACL Mario Tennis Wild Card.png|link=Mario Tennis: Wild Card ACL Marvel vs Capcom X.png|link=Marvel vs. Capcom X ACL Mushroom Kingdom Warriors logo.png|link=Mushroom Kingdom Warriors (ACL) Negative Charge.png|link=Negative Charge Neverworld English.png|link=Neverworld Rift Omega Fracture logo.png|link=Omega Fracture (series) ACL Peanuts Wright logo.png|link=Peanuts Wright: Ace Attorney ACL Persona 5 Arena.png|link=Persona 5 Arena PlayStation Battle Royale logo.png|link=PlayStation Battle Royale ACL Pokemon Rumble new.png|link=Pokémon Rumble (ACL) ACL-Pokken2 logo.png|link=Pokkén Tournament 2 (ACL) ACL Project Impulse logo.png|link=Project Impulse ACL-X-logo.png|link=Project Intercept X Rose Warriors logo.png|link=Rose Warriors (series) RWBY Warriors logo.png|link=RWBY: Warriors of Grimm ACL Sonic and All-Stars Golden.png|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Golden ACL Sonic Championship.png|link=Sonic Championship ACL-Subjugation logo.png|link=Subjugation (ACL) Super Mario Kart 8+ logo ACL.png|link=Super Mario Kart 8+ ACL Mario RPG Stars logo.png|link=Super Mario RPG: Silent Stars of the Arcane ACL Super Mario Smash Strikers.png|link=Super Mario Smash Strikers SSB Fusion.png|link=Super Smash Bros. Fusion (ACL) ACL-Super Smash Bros Switch.png|link=Super Smash Bros. Switch Super Sword Brothers.png|link=Super Sword Brothers Twogether logo.png|link=Twogether Vermilion Scrap logo.png|link=Vermilion Scrap EX games EX games are reimaginings of real games released by various companies, redone in ways that may fix some of the original's issues or simply to make the game more appealing to the director. These games can also be referred to as "Director's Cut"s. This idea was inspired by ' reimagining of the 2017 title Sonic Forces, . fight-the-gods.png|link=Fight of Gods (ACL) Gaming systems Existence Software has created three consoles during their production history. All three of their consoles—two home consoles and one handheld—were released to rival the , and (home consoles), and the and (handheld). Existence Software later worked with Nintendo on their ninth generation console. Seventh generation: : : : Ninth generation: : Mascots :See also: Until January 2016, Existence Software did not have a true mascot. They often used some of their major characters from their titles ( , , , , and , specifically) as "mascot" characters, and were considered to be their main representatives. Other times, the head of or (more in the case of when the company was named "Orange Productions") a silhouette of an orange were also used in promotional material for the company. As of 2017, has since been decided to be the company's first "true" mascot. ACL-Subjugation-Cardinal.png| Logos Official logos Existence Software logo 2017 sideways.png|January 2017 - Present Existence Software logo 2017.png|January 2017 - Present Existence Software Logo.png|September 2015 – January 2017 OrangeProductionsLogo.png|July 2014 - September 2015 ACLMindsEyeProductionsoldlogo.png|May 2014 - July 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo3.png|March 2014 - May 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo2.png|January 2014 - March 2014 ACLOrangeProductionsoldlogo.png|September 2011 - January 2014 LG_Logo.png|May 2011 - September 2011 LeadingGamespreview.png|May 2011 - September 2011 LeadingGamesLogo.png|March 2011 - September 2011 Existence Software SSFS solo.png| Existence Software Christmas Logo.png| Existence Software Halloween logo.png| *